


Twitch

by yeaka



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Cock Rings, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Gags, M/M, PWP, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:38:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3294086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kíli ties Fíli up with Erebor’s forgotten toys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twitch

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Ficlet for anon’s “Fili, bound. By anyone, for any reason - I’d love it to take place in a peril/prisoner/hostage setting but consensual bondage would be okay too. I just need detailed descriptions of Fili being restrained, how tight and rough the ropes and/or chains feel, the sensation of struggling to get away and being held more tightly, of being overpowered...all that good stuff. Bonus points if gags are involved too!” request on [The Hobbit Kink Meme](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/13429.html?thread=25206133#t25206133).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Hobbit or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

The blindfold that fits over Fíli’s eyes is a little worn from years of use and too long spent rotting in this dungeon. The play rooms of Erebor are just as rundown as the rest it seems, but after countless hours of cleanup, the cobwebs are cleared out, and there’s enough of a hole in the dust for Kíli and Fíli to sit comfortably in one corner, playing with all the new toys. 

Fíli goes first, their usual connection thrumming between them even when Kíli’s cut off from view. Fíli can _sense_ him there, and as soon as the leathery blindfold is tightly secured, Fíli opens his mouth, inviting it to be filled. A large rubber ball is immediately stuffed between his teeth, the straps secured through Kíli’s nimble fingers around the back of his skull. The latch catches a little in Fíli’s long hair, which makes him grunt and whine, but Fíli is careful and smoothes it out afterwards, making sure he’s comfortable. Fíli can’t adjust anything himself. 

Fíli’s bound from head to foot with thick, steel-gold chains, painted in the beauty of a king’s court but the strength of a torture device, and they dig into Fíli’s clothes to gnaw at the skin below. He shivers in delight at the rough wave of sensations the darkness and muteness brings: his helplessness only amplifies the excitement. He’s completely overpowered, given in to Kíli’s possession. He could be left down here to rot if his temporary master so chose, but of course, Fíli trusts Kíli far too much for that to ever happen. 

Fíli’s not exactly sure what to do next, but then he feels Kíli’s warm hand pressing into his thigh, tucked beneath lines of chains, and Kíli’s hot breath ghosts over his ear. He can feel the stubble of Kíli’s chin against his cheek. Kíli murmurs, “Struggle.”

Fíli _writhes_. His arms are bound tightly behind his back, wrist to elbow with his fingers bolted down, but that doesn’t stop him. His ankles are strapped to his thighs, his knees clamped almost painfully tight together, and with a quick rush of exhilaration, Fíli imagines finding a spreader bark next around the hidden treasures, to either keep his own legs knees held apart or to strap around Kíli’s ankles, hold him ripe and ready for the taking. In its absence, Fíli spreads his legs as much as he can, giving Kíli more room to nestle in between him, snuggled up close. He arches out to feel Kíli’s warmth, straining against the firm restraints that keep him held back, but he can’t do more than weakly rut against his brother’s from. He can’t even whimper like he wants to, because the gag holds his jaw open. His tongue presses against it, wanting to surge through and be kissed, but that only makes his saliva well up around the edges of his mouth. He wants to wipe himself off with his hand, but his arms are useless, and the more he jerks at the straps of his shoulders, the more tightly he seems to be bound. The ones across his chest are already cupping his breast, chafing his nipples whenever he moves his chest too much. It’s a rough, almost terrifying feeling, but the knowledge that Kíli’s close and enjoying his struggle makes it worth it.

There’s a pleasure in the submission, too, in knowing he lies at Kíli’s mercy. Subservience doesn’t come naturally to Fíli, but the bondage forces it out of him. If Kíli wanted to shove him forward and make him bow, it would be all too easy. Kíli could do _anything_ to him, and that knowledge makes Fíli wild with lust, until he’s thrusting against his chains with more hunger than anything, writhing in that pleasure. 

Even as Fíli tries to moan, Kíli breathes, “You have no idea how pretty you look like this.”

Fíli tries to think of Kíli bound to give him some idea, but all he can seem to concentrate on is the feeling of his own confinement. He squirms and whimpers around his gag, wrists tugging vainly at his restraints and thighs trying to part as wide as they can, until Fíli’s palm presses into his crotch. He’s hard from just the sensations of their game, but he gets harder under Kíli’s attention, stroking him so very fondly while he tries to thrust his hips back into the touch. 

Then his tunic’s being brushed aside, just out of the way of his crotch, where Kíli unlaces and opens the front of Fíli’s pants. The cold air rushes in, his stiff cock being pulled out, pulsing wildly in Kíli’s grip. He wants to beg to be touched, and his hips shiver in their confines, powerless to help themselves. Kíli squeezes him once, and then something cool and smooth is being wrapped around him. 

Kíli ties the base of his cock with what feels like a leather strap, and Fíli moans, writhing in delight. A second later another strap is being tied around his middle, a little more snug than the first, Kíli’s fingers teasing him and evilly touching as little of him as possible. It’s still enough to drive Fíli mad, his body aching, already, for release. When he agreed to be bound, he never thought his cock would be included in that deal, but he should’ve known that his mischievous little brother would find another way to torture him. Warm fingers push back Fíli’s foreskin, and a third strap is fitted sloppily around the head of his cock, just as Kíli’s lips press into the side of his open mouth. 

Fíli comes instantly, trying to cry out his brother’s name but failing. His orgasm rips through him harder than it ever has in freedom, shooting straight through his bound cock. He can only hope he’s splattering his brother’s beautiful body but has no way of knowing. He can hear Kíli’s heady moan and feel Kíli’s hips suddenly pressing into his side, rocking into him as he spurts jet after jet of hot seed, the rest of him struggling to be able to throw himself at Kíli. 

When he’s spent himself completely, left with a trembling body and flagging cock, Kíli groans, “Good; once your dick’s limp again I can put the cock cage around you.” 

Fíli squirms five times as hard. He’s sure he couldn’t take that, not right away, and he needs to be with Kíli _now_.

Under his frantic attempts to be free, Kíli laughs and pulls the blindfold loose, then fiddles with the back of the ball gag, until it goes slack and Fíli can split it out. It shoots out of Kíli’s hands and lands on the floor, while Kíli blinks in surprise, saying, “I was only joking.”

“No,” Fíli mutters, still squirming with the rest of the binding. “That sounds like an awesome idea; I just want my turn on you first.”

And before Kíli can set him free, Fíli lunges at Kíli, kissing him so hard that they both go toppling over.


End file.
